Build talk:Team - Discordway
Build talk:Team - Discordway/Archive 1 Build talk:Team - Discordway/Archive 2 Hi everyone. Can we try and keep tl;dr about shit that doesn't matter to a minimum. As long as votes are properly justified and do not break policy, people are entitled to have their own opinion. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 09:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, stopping my trolling for a second, get a grip people. If it is truly a great build then all the great votes will bump the average above 4.75 despite one or two below that. That is how real vetting is supposed to work yo. Also, does the page need to be updated so that people realise that you shouldn't run this on a warrior? MiseryUser talk:Misery 09:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah it does. I think the guide reflects that already, just not this build. There's actually already a note about it, strangely, in notes. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 09:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::"''people are entitled to have their own opinion" Orly? I'd like my vote back then. Minion 09:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, because you are dumb. Don't take a build that is bad in a specific area into that area in PvE hurr durr. Fix your vote and you can revote. MiseryUser talk:Misery 10:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::"As long as votes are properly justified and do not break policy" Read the whole thing. But, it is almost impossible to justify a bad vote on a great build. --Iggy 's other account 10:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Misery-"I can only assume that you are assuming that I agree with Xtreme and taking things he said as things I have said. That is pretty dumb as he almost never makes sense" thanks but Arrogant reasoning is off. Like I said at the start a little change on the player build works fine for a war. But what do I know...apparently I don't make sense---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::But this is what I'm saying, Igor. Alot of people don't think this build is Great. It has been scrutinized ever since it became mainstream, and you all fail to acknowledge what an "opinion" is. Regardless of reasons, paraphrasing something KJ said "I don't care what reason you put, as long as it isn't "lolPvE"" or "ubad"" I lowered the vote on effectiveness because it's not amazing, and has lots of counters. Universality however; every tard and their mum uses it. I really like Arrogant's metaphor of this build being a sacred cow, I second that opinion. Minion 11:19, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not really. Main counter is lack of DPS but you can make up for this by taking offensive hench or something. All of that affect universatility not effectiveness. Because in areas where it works (that is, pretty much every area in GW) it works awesomely. Maybe, it has been bashed. But, mainly because it is an ugly one-skill build, not because it's ineffective; countless people maxed their HM titles using it by smashing face vs. keyboard. --Iggy 's other account 11:32, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::The first statement is incorrect as far as the overall community is concerned - even taking into account the removed votes - the majority of votes are 5-4s and 5-5s. ::::The problem with the removed votes is they portrayed a lack of understanding in the voting system in general and with further posts you are continuing to prove this lack of understanding. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun']] [[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 11:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, for example, you have no idea what universality means =/ MiseryUser talk:Misery 12:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, if you think Discordway is good on melees, you shouldn't be trying to lecture me on my vote. I did see that note on the bottom about casters, but clearly that hasn't gotten through to most of these Discordway fanboys (just look at all the melee caller builds in the archives for example).--Arrogant Bastard 16:19, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Who thinks that? Quite the contrary, actually. --Iggy 's other account 21:03, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::no one thinks discord is great with melee, but everyone knows it will still work. I don't like using discordway very much since i mostly play my warrior in pve but i still know that it's completely overpowered--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:47, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Wad wad wad Relyk plays GW? --Iggy 's other account 00:01, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::shhh im trying to address my opponent politely so he accepts my argument--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:28, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh wait what, I didn't know you're that smart. In other words, if you insult people they'll ignore whatever good arguments you have. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 19:38, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey all, I actually love this build for most of GW but as a dervish it doesnt work everywhere for me at least, I see some of you saying there are better hero team builds for us melee types, could someone let me know what some of the better ones are? or even if there is a holy grail best of the best team build I could use? Thank you very much, Xenrah Kilmari. I believe this is addressed above, but just in case I read wrong, I am now moving into melee characters (have been playing strictly caster characters) and my enduring axe warrior along with these 3 discord necros is just not able to get me from beacon's perch to the drok's lair. Since I'm limited to: myself, 3 heroes and two level 10(lol?) hench for this extended trip, and they have added a bunch of stuff to make this trip difficult (I can't even find runners in becaon's perch like in the past - no one seems to be able to speed run it) I guess I'm writing because I tried this run discordway and ended up wasting a lot of time. I guess I'm ranting and going to try tossing out discord for my warrior character team and try my own methods. Discord isn't imba. (not that it was ever touted to be so, just that it was sad outfitting so many other cool characters with runes and weapons only to need 3 necro toons to almost perfectly handle any of the same pve areas over and over.) Now's my chance i guess to have fun with my other characters I've acquired and not watching the same necros doing the same casting/attacks over and over and over to do the job for me. Coolbeans! ( I guess this is a semi-rant.) Remoteluxury 17:04, July 3, 2010 (UTC) non-caster proffesions should just run asuran scan + jagged strike/dismember/wounding strike tbh for non caster professions SABWAY works so much better, i got gwamm on ele with Discord and on derv with sabway, 00:22, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Not completely. My Ranger uses Glass Arrows and Asuran Scan, and that already gets the hex on, allowing me to replace Shadow of Fear with a quick Weakness skill such as Enfeeble in order to get quicker Weakness on the few targets that by luck don't get it on them. Angueo 01:01, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Binding Discord What does it mean by "Bind Discord to your keyboard so you can force heroes to spike."? Anyone know what that means? 03:57, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :It means that if you want to force kills, you should bind the hero 1/2/3 use skill 1 commands to buttons on your keyboard. It basically forces the heroes at all cast discord when you want/need them to. Life Guardian 06:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't get it lol. So am I able to assign keyboard buttons to the #1 skill on the heroes? 18:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, go into your options (F11 by default) and go to the Control tab. --Toraen 19:40, 2 October 2010 (UTC) ::::Found it! Thank you very much! 21:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Prot Discord So I'm kinda new to this. But why would you put a spear/shield on a prot discord? It makes no sense to me. The spear doesn't match with the attributes he has amirite